The Island Tournament
by Reioca Miniaka
Summary: A new tournament has come to town and everyone has been invited. But when a group of Girls decided to enter the Charade who knows what is going to happen... Almost everyoneOC
1. Chapter 1 Duh

Reioco- okay as you've seen there's 3 new teams and a lot of pairings so I'm not gonna list 'em.

Reioca- I'll be typing this fic the whole time unless some one kills me but then I'll come back in a few chapters so yeah.

Trility- ON WITH THE FIC! And Ray is living in Japan right now.

Reioca- I'm not very good at writing this way so please for give me!

Reioca- and don't forget my co-host Maddy... well her and her alter egos.

Maddy- Hiya. I'm the co- writer person... wait am I the co-host or co-writer?

Reioco- both... I think. Kai please do the honors

Kai- why should I?

Reioca- because I can make you do something bad.

Kai- OO OKEY OK Okay Reioca doesn't own beyblade just um the story.

SPECIAL THANKS TO!

AquaRika

Linky

CrystalCherryBlossom

Chase

Rikkuna

Jingle bells

Miyuka15

Trinty

Tala

Dark shadow

Especially Tala for giving me a whole team to put in the story... that would be the other all guys team.

#$(&(&($&$($(#(#$(#(&&(&(#&(#&$

The Island Tournament!

$&#)&#)&#$)&#()&)&)#($)(&#&#&)#&#)&)#&#)&#)#&&#

Kai's P.O.V 

As I walk along the crowded streets looking for Max's Bey shop, pumping into people left and right not caring what happens. I finally see Max's Beyshop and see someone walk out in an orange cloak. ' Who's that?' I thought as I walk into the Beyshop.

Normal P.O.V 

"Hey Kai what brings you here?" Max said as he closed the cash register.

"Who was that person?" Kai asked as he leaned aginst the counter.

"I think her name was Rayne, why?" Max said as he stood up straight.

'So it's a girl named Rayne' Kai thought "just wondering... Mr.Dickenson sent me to tell you to tell Tyson to tell Ray that they need to meet Mr. D at the airport 2 hours before 11 o'clock PM to catch a flight and not to forget to pack for a couple weeks." He said in one breath.

"What about Kenny?" Max questioned him.

"That's where I'm going next" Kai replied.

"Ok you can count on me," Max said with a huge smile on his face. "See ya there"

"Yeah whatever" he said in a cold tone then walked out of the Beyshop (incase you were wondering that stands for Beyblade shop)

'I wonder what she was doing there? What am I thinking?!' He thought angrily as he headed towards Kenny's.

At Kenny's house

He finally arrived at his destination... Kenny's house. He knocked on the oak door and someone said coming just a- DIZZY! A few seconds latter, some one opened the door. It was Kenny.

"Oh hi Kai what are you doing here?" Kenny questioned.

"Mr.Dickenson said that you need to be at the air port 2 hours before 11 o'clock PM to catch a flight... and don't forget to pack for a couple weeks." Kai said

"Where are we going? Is it a new tournament?" He questioned again.

"I don't know just be there and he'll explain" he said as he walked out onto the street." Don't forget Dizzy!"

"I won't!" he exclaimed. Yes Kenny that was him speaking to Kai, he closed the door and went back to whatever he was doing.

Back to Kai's P.O.V 

'Who was that girl, I mean I couldn't even see her face because of that orange cloak? ... Wait what the hell I'm I THINKING?' I screamed in his head as he passed a group of girl standing on the sidewalk. I heard then whisper things like "he's really cute" or "Isn't that Kai of the Bladebreakers." And so on until.

"Aren't you Kai off the Bladebreakers?" on of the girls asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I said boldly as I looked towards the group of girl while crossing my arms over my chest and stood there.

"Gees sor-ry for wondering Mr.- I'm gonna be a grouch for the rest of my life!" said a very ticked off voice.

Normal P.O.V. 

"Well maybe you should just bother some one that's not busy thinking." Kai argued.

"Hum let's see that would be a no." a girl in an orange cloak stepped out of the crowd.

As they continued arguing Max ran around the corner, and some how stopped their argument.

"Kai I told Tyson Ray and wait... never mind... they were all wondering if there's a new tournament or something." He said or well asked.

"Just tell them that they need to be at the airport by 9:00"he said angrily.

A girl stepped out from the middle of the group. She has Black short spiky hair, blue eyes and seemed to be about 5 foot 8. She wore White headband, Dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, with a brown jacket tied around her waist. With black running shoes. "Excuse me did you say to be at the airport at 9:00 because that's where we're suppose to be going there tomorrow at the same time" she said as almost all the girls looked at her when she said that many words.

(She's the quite type when it comes to being on the street. Other than that, she's open to her friends)

Max looks over towards Kai and then said "yeah that's what he said... is there any chance that Mr.Dickenson invited you there?"

"No we're going to an tournament called The Island Tournament"

Max looks around "where'd Kai go?" he questioned as he looked at his watch. " OH CRAP I Gota go see ya." He sped off around the corner he turns around and starts to run back towards the corner because he forgot to ask for their names. as he rounds the block he passed he yells out " hey I forgot to ask for your" he pauses when he sees that they're not there any more. he whispers "names" as he heads towards the Beyshop.

$#$))$&!#$&!)$&!)$&!$&#)$&!)#$$&#$&#)

Reioco- yeah we know this is kinda short but the next chapter will be longer... I think.

Reioca- I'm just getting use to writing this way so tell me if There's something I could improve on please.

Trility- CHOW

E-mail me if ya have any questions or comments on my story and I'll be sure to e-mail ya back.

Reioca


	2. chapie 2

Reioca- Hiya peoples I hope you liked the last chapter but I'll try to make this one longer but that's gonna be kinda hard so we'll see. (Gives Kai a puppy dog face)

Kai- what do you want. (Glares back)

Reioca- Disclaimer please.

Kai- NO!

Reioca- (tackles Kai then takes dranzer) now do it or Dranzer is going to be stuck with Trility and Trinity.

Kai- you're evil... pure evil.

Reioca- no that would be Reia I'm just plain mean.

Kai- Reioca doesn't own beyblade or and of the OC's they belong to the people who created them.

Reioca- (gives Dranzer back) now that wasn't that bad was it.

Kai- (in the bathroom brushing this teeth)...

Maddy- (throws Kai's toothpaste in Dumpster)

Kai- what was that for, I needed that!

Maddy- well just because you say something doesn't mean that it's bad stupid.

Kai-(mumbling something about why he had to be stuck with 2 girls in a story)

Reioca & Maddy- stupid... All right let's start the chapter.

**$#)##&(! #)((&#!$)$#&$#(!$&#$#&$)#$&$)$&!$&!#)$#()$#&)$&#)#**

The Island Tournament 

Kai's P.O.V. (I really like Kai's P.O.V.)

I was walking around the training room of my mansion when the phone started to ring. I pick it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Yeah" I said as politely as I could manage.

"Hello Kai it's Mr.Dickenson I just wanted to make sure that the rest of the Bladebreakers know about the meeting at the airport." A cheery voice said from the other line.

"Yeah" I said calmly." I said.

"okay good just making sure" Mr.D said in his usual cheery voice. "well I Gota go so bye"

I hung up the phone after he said bye. 'how can that person be so cherry all the time' I thought as I walked over to a beydish.

maybe you should get some sleep you seem tired and grumpy Dranzer said in Kai's head

'yeah maybe I should I didn't get much last night because of that stupid dream'

yeah dream of a pretty girl

'oh shut up you big bird' he thought as he walked up the stairs to his room

fine but you need to get some sleep

'where do ya think I'm going' he thought as he walked down a long hallway that led to his room.

kitchen

'very funny' he thought sarcastically as he plopped down on his bed.

now go to sleep or do you want me to sing a lullaby

"whatever" he said a loud as he drifted into lala land.

The next day

Tyson's P.O.V. and Kenny's P.O.V also

I was well asleep as usual when I fell like I'm in water so I start yelling "HELP I'M DROWNING" a few Times when I hear some one yell "NO YOU AREN'T YOU DUMBIE!" I open my eyes and see Kenny standing over me on a chair. "what was that for!" I yell as I get off the bed and look at the clock and then Kenny says. "you need to pack your suite case quickly or else you'll miss the meeting Mr.D set up and you don't want that to happen now do you." while I grab my suite case and stuff my clothes in it. "why didn't you wake me up earlier KENNY" he screamed as he started to run out the door when Kenny said "I changed the time on your clock so it's really 6:00 not 8:00 o'clock" Tyson did and anime fall then said "GOOD NOW I CAN EAT BREAKFAST!" He particaly made flames light up in his tracks as he charged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kenny seat dropped then walked down the stairs to find Tyson with a bunch of food in his arms. Kenny sighed as he walked out of the Do Jo only to be hammered by Tyson's Grandpa "OW" he whaled at the top of his lungs while falling to the ground and dropping Dizzy. "sorry little dude I thought you were Tyson" he said as he charged inside and came back out with Tyson running in fear of his wooden sword. Tyson ducked into the Do Jo's largest room while the gramps looked for him.

mean while at Ray's place Ray's P.O.V.

' I'm meeting Kai in 2 hours and I'm already ready" he thought as he sat on the couch looking around on the TV guide... "nope there's nothing on... I guess I could watch the dog show but they look so weird... wait" flips to the dog show then his eyes pop out when he sees a little dog with a flat face and that waddles like a duck. "heehheehee" he tried to contain his laughter but he loses it and well he watched the rest of the show that lasted 2 hours and the whole time he was laughing except when the Ad's came on. The end the dog with the flat face won and that's when he fell off the couch laughing like a demented person.

Kai's P.O.V.

I walked into Ray's house when I hear this strange laughter coming from the living room so I looked in and found Ray on the floor laughing his head off while looking at the TV. I look at the TV and see this flat faced dog with really poofy hair walking at the maximum of about 1 mile per hour. I grin and help Ray to stop laughing by turning off the TV. He sat up and said in between breaths "thank... you.. for... doing.. that" "what were you watching?" I questioned as he stood up. "the dog show" he said while trying to keep him self from laughing "why I thought you hated dogs." "because." he said" they look really weird unlike cats so I just had to watch" he said very quickly probably in one breath "let's go" I said as I walked out the front door and towards the limo. He followed and we went to pick up the others.

Max's house His P.O.V.

I was waiting on the font steps for Kai to arrive and sure enough, he did so I put my stuff in the back, climbed in, and sat down next to Ray. "hey guys" I said in a quite tone. "what's wrong you're usually really hyper?" asked Ray "we ran out of all sweets 3 days ago and we haven't gotten any seance" I said sadly. As we drove to Tyson's house to pick up Kenny and Tyson.

Tyson's house normal P.O.V.

"I'm SO BOARD" Whined Tyson as he walked towards the entrance carrying his luggage. "Tyson quit complaining" said Kenny. "well it's no fair that you have the luggage that rolls and mine I have to carry." He went on as Kai's limo rolled up to them and Tyson dumped his luggage in the trunk along with Kenny's and hoped into the long car then sat down on the other side of the limo.

at the air port

everyone got out of the limo and started to walk to private room where Mr. Dickinson was waiting when a huge group of screaming girls came from the direction they were coming from "we BETTER get here before that rip our clothes off" said Ray. and they ran like there was no tomorrow from the big group of girls... after a few minutes of running they found the gate to get to the boarding area and got through before they were dead meat. They walked into a room and met Mr.D . "hello boys glad you could make it" he said cheerful. "We barely made it," Said Tyson and the rest of them nodded in agreement. (Except Kai of course U) anyway they all sat in one of the many chairs there when the door opened and a group of girls plus 1 other kinda old guy came in he looked like he would be one of Mr.Dickenson's friends or something. "What are you guys doing here?" questioned a girl that was wearing Black short spiky hair, blue eyes and seemed to be about 5 foot 8. She wore White headband, Dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, with a brown jacket tyed around her waist. With black running shoes. Se sat down next to Max and he said, "we were about to say the same thing." "Okay now if you all could take a seat we will explain everything," said the man next to Mr.Dickenson he looked kinda like Tyson's grandpa just in a suet and less energetic.

"Okay the reason we brought you all here is because there's a private tournament in the Caribbean on an island... there were only 8 teams invited but one is the defending champions so only 7 really" he started to explain. Tyson had found an interesting bug flying around so he kinda well went into lala land for the time being. Max on the other hand was listening but he found it hard to do because a few minutes ago, he got a Mountain Dew and well now, he's hyper. And well the rest were listening but not very well. The other old guy started to talk now "both of your teams will be flying non-stop there. There will be a hotel and only one for you to stay at so no eating a lot of food fights of you'll be cleaning it up... that is who ever started it." he said with a little harshness in his voice. Mr.Dickenson decided to take over "half way through you will get 4 days off then you are free to do whatever you want but we have a little suprize for you but we'll get to that later because now you need to board the plane."

The bladers' heads shot up when they hear board the plane. They all flew out the door with Max in the lead towards the plane they all gave their passes to the lady clerk and boarded they got seated and then a question was brought up "what are your names" asked Max to the unknown Team. The girl that was seated next to Ray said "I'm Fallon Callaway that's" points to the girl in front of her "Yuna Tenshi." Points to the girl next to her "that's Teri Chang" Teri waved at max and Ray. Then Fallon points to the seat to the front left " the one on the edge is Yayori Morimoto and the one who almost never talks is Rayne" (you already should know who's who so I'm not gonna describe them.) Rayne just glared at Fallon and then looked out the window and put her headphones on. Fallon just did a nervous laugh and sat all the way down because the plane was taking off and she was pushed back by the g-forces.

Ray and Fallon

"I think you already know who we are, " Ray said. "Yeah but I wonder..." she wandered off into her own mind. "What" said Ray. Fallon whispered something in his ear and he got a huge smile on his face. "Are you sure they don't even look alike" "I'm sure she told me and the rest of us" she said "well I wonder when Tyson is going to recognize her" he said quietly. "I'll bet ya when she tells him" "yeah he's to..." Ray and Fallon look at Tyson... He was sleeping like a bull that's angry.... In other words, he was snoring. "Asleep to notice" they looked forward again and Ray said "how noisy can ya get?" "Depends who or what ya are." "What do you mean?" he questioned curiously. "I mean like if I described someone as an animal they would e exactly the same like Tyson is a whale shark you're like a cat Kai's like a shark and Max's like a puppy." Ray thought for a while then he said, "oh I get it."

Rayne & Yayori

Rayne said nothing at all so Yayori talked to her Bitbeast I her head.

Yayori & Draquater

' I'm board to death and it's only been like a half hour'

:; well you can always talk to me:;

'I know I'm just board'

:; well why don't you just go to sleep:;

' good Idea thanks for the advice'

:; your welcome:;

'Night' she grabbed a pillow and fell in to a deep sleep

:; night:; her bit beast said as it left her mind not wanting to deal with any dreams today.

Teri & Yuna

they were both listening to their CD players... well mp3 players.

$#$)($&#!)$&#$#&$#&$#()&#)$&#)$&#&$&)&$)&

Reioca- finally that was really long... to be correct1000 words longer so there it was longer.

Kai- (sleeping) Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzzz, Zzzzz...

Maddy- (spiking Kai's hair so it stands on end) hehehe

Reioca- (hands Maddy the hair spray)

Ray- Oo u please review peeps.

Kai- Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz...

RM- (using a infer red camera to spy on them) U

Reviewer Thankies

To the very first review, I got on this Re-posted story.... ! Hello ... uh... Max... Rei & Tala... U Amusing... (Hands both of them their very own closet of doom) Use as you wish... um... Tersa... Yay Tala's got a girl friend... To bad he gonna get one in this story... every one gets a match up... Trust me it's for good reasons.... Um.... Laura HI! Just like you Reioca gets way to hyper... marshmallows... never should have been invented.... Aki ...I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! THEY'RE THE BEST! It gives me something to say... and long may I add....


	3. Chapter 3

Maddy- (whispering) hey peoples I hope you liked the last chapter. (Still spiking Kai hair)

Reioca- (also whispering) his hair reminds me of Johnny's hair or Tala's… it defies gravity.

Kai- Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz….

Maddy/Reioca- (giggle)

Kai- Zzzz, Zzzz, must kill Tyson, Zzzz, Zzzz, Zzzz….

Maddy/Reioca- (still giggling)…. (Finish his hair) now we'll get rid of the evidence (put away the hairspray the extra strength gel then wash hands) there that's that now lets see what he thinks of it.

Kai- (wakes up) yawn

Maddy and Reioca- (smiling)

Kai- what?

Maddy/Reioca- (burst out in laughter) HAHAHAAHAHAH!

Kai- (looks in a mirror) OMG WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!

Maddy- spiked it…. A lot.

Kai- (start crying)!!

Reioca- we turned you into a Johnny with 2 toned blue hair… And a softie.

Maddy- we'll start the story now.

$)&&$)&$&$$#&$#&#&&&$

THE ISLAND TOURNAMENT!

#)#(#()&#)&)#&$)$&$(#$#$($$(&#$(&&#($#($

Fallon's P.O.V.

I glanced over at the sleeping Ray, turned my Mp3 player off, and listened to him purr in his sleep. It was funny when you think about it because only cats purred in their sleep. I kept think of in how many ways he looks like a cat. Well for the starters the fangs, his eyes, um His Bitbeast, his hair … my thoughts were interrupted when some one said, "please fasten your seat belts because in about 10 minutes we'll be landing in the main island of the Caribbean." I looked up and saw the flight attendant walking back towards the back. I decided to wake Ray up so I poked his arm a few times. That only made him swat my hand away. So I poked his nose and that woke him up in a hurry. He sat up and said well actually he yawned before he said anything .

Normal pov

"What" Ray said tiredly as he sat up straight.

"Were landing in 10 minutes," Fallon said as she poked the little sign in the thing above them.

"Oh" he said and buckled up.

" Um I forgot to tell you Alice is up front next to some old geezer she's also part of the team"

"Oh well then I guess we'll have to get aquatinted" Ray said.

"Hehehe I wouldn't try she's very shy or brutal"

Ray sweat dropped " oh"

Rayne's P.O.V.

I was sitting so I faced to window with my hood covering my hair and shadowing my face. I turned around and thought ' Why did she fall asleep she usually would be all hyper… don't answer that I already know'

:; I thought I wouldn't have to:; her fairy Bitbeast said in her head.

'She really should try and stop dreaming it's hurting her ego."

:; yep of course it is oh well you should wake her up and get buckled:: Ebony said lightly.

' Yeah I should' I thought as I pushed her pressure point she shot up and yelled " OWWWW" then rubbed her elbow then asked angrily " what was that for!" I looked up at the light then out the window. She pick up the hint and buckled up then said "aren't you gonna buckle up?" I opened my cloak a little so she could see that I already was. "Oh" I heard her mutter then went back to rubbing her arm.

I snickered mentally not wanting to let the Blade Breakers know I had a little bit of softness. 'She's way to fragile' I though while still snickering to my self.

(A few minutes later)

(Still Rayne's P.O.V.)

We all walked to another room where we were told that we need to take a trip by boat for one day to get to the tournament I just stood there with my cloak still over my head still shadowing my face. I stood in the corner of the room with that Kai person in the other one across from me he had his eyes closed and I remembered him from the Beyshop in Japan.

Flash back

as I walked out of the Beyshop the yellow haired boy yelled "BYE" and I just kept walking with my hood on I walked out onto the street and saw this person with 2 shades of blue in his hair and little triangles on the side of his face. He was looking at me with his maroon eyes. I just turned the other way while thinking 'If Fallon saw him she'd immediately picture sharks in her head… that girl is really strand she thinks of people as animals I can't believe she thinks I'm a snake. She's one nut case.' and walked to the corner where her team was suposto meet her.

End of Flash back

I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him any longer because he was starting to open his eyes. The man had just finished explaining the whole we must go by boat to the tournament thing and the others walked out I just followed their voices with my eye closed. After a few minutes of walking, we reached the boat. I could tell because the talking stopped and I almost ran into the shark person. But luckily I just brushed his arm with mine and continued walking.

Normal P.O.V.

Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Max stared at Rayne, wondered how she could keep walking, and not run into anything with her eyes closed. While Fallon, Yayori, Alice, Yuna, and Teri just stared at the size of the ship. It was practically a cruse ship with a built in mall. Rayne just snickered and walked up the dock and then found her room. Kai just stood there wondering why she brushed by him and didn't even touch 1 of the many other people. Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny snapped out of their confused faces and got the girls out of their surprised at how big the ship is and walked onto the ship and found their rooms along with Kai.

(Is it just me or do I like Rayne's P.O.V. to much) Rayne's P.O.V.

I walked into room 187 and lay down on the bed closest to the door so I could get up in the morning and not wake Fallon. Yeah I always get stuck with her the animal person. ' Why am I a snake' I asked my self 'I mean all I do is glare and not talk much' I thought slowly as I decided to take my hood off.

:; Maybe it's because you wear that hood and only take it off at night or when your hungry.:; Ebony said it like everyone knew that.

'Yeah well I never eat around them and only people that stay up late or till after the sun has gone down get a really good look at it.' She though as Fallon came in, sat on the other bed, and said, "why is your hood off?"

"Because the wind blew it off," I said trying not to make it sound like a lie.

" Oh" was all she said and walked out.

'Oh and I take it off when I want to or the wind blows it off' I thought then snickered aloud

:; I'll add that to my book of times you take your hood off:; her Bitbeast joked.

' Well I'm going to go and see if there's any competition around here so you better get your mind in the blade.' She thought and her Bitbeast did so as she took off her cloak revealing an orange silk halter that has a beautiful phoenix breast plate that has it's wings spread covering the part of the halter that covers her chest. She's also wear's a single small Red Cross that dangles from her left ear. She wears a Matching silk skirt that stops right above the knee with the same phoenix as a belt. Her left shoe is a Matching knee high boot with the same phoenix on the top and her right shoe is an ankle high boot with no phoenix. She put the cloak on the end of the bed and walked out with her orange and red hair flow behind her.

As I walked around looking for bladers, I got a few whistles from a group of boys I just glared at them and continued looking around. 'Maybe I should act way different than on the plane… okay that sounds good instead of ignoring on lookers I'll wink at the boys and ignore the girls. That sounds like a plan' I thought as I found a large group of people around a dish. I made my way through to the edge of the dish and saw it was Tyson against some boy with green hair he looked kinda girlish but ya could tell he wasn't one. 'He looks kinda cute' I thou in my head ' WHAT THE AM I THINKING ARGH I'M TURNING INTO AN IMMATURE IDIOT AGAIN!' I screamed in my head as the expression on my face turned into a friendly one. Before I knew it the battle was over and Tyson said "great battle Oliver but I still won", he half yelled half screamed because of the cheers coming from the crowd. I looked at the other side of the dish and spotted Fallon looking at Tyson and I thought' oh crap she's gonna see me gotta go' started to turn around when I hear some one say " hey Rayne get over here." I just said to my self "oh shit! " and kept walking hoping she wouldn't come over here and pull me over there but I was to slow because I felt a hand on my shoulder and it turned me around and I saw Fallon. She pulled me back over to the spot they were in a few minutes ago and all I could do is stand there or get chased around by her and she's fast… but I'm faster. (MWAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm SO MEAN! Reia- you mean weird)

Normal P.O.V.

Fallon turned Rayne around, said, "where do you think your going", and pulled me back over to where the majestics now stand. Rayne was just saying "let me go, leme go, lemego, lemego. Oh fine " she sigh and knocked Fallon's hands away and walked behind her. "Hey peoples this is Rayne your last blader or well not quite, she's your secret weapon kinda well… I don't know she's just has a really good move that well is really powerful… OH I give up," she said trying to explain who Rayne was. "I'm Rayne not a secret weapon" the majestics and Tyson all sweat dropped then Tyson said "where's your cape Rayne" and she replied "in our room on my bed. I'll be leaving now" Rayne darted off into another crowed and Fallon did and anime fall then got back up "well as I said she's hard to hold onto"

$#$()&()&#)(&)&()&&)$(&#)&#)&#$&&(

Reioca- well there ya have it another chapter and we're going to say the special thanks again just because we're board so here are the special thanks.

SPECIAL THANKS TO!

AquaRika

Linky

CrystalCherryBlossom

Chase

Rikkuna

Jingle bells

Miyuka15

Trinty

Tala

Dark shadow

Especially Tala for giving me a whole team to put in the story… that would be the other all guys team.

Maddy- how'd you peeps like that chapter.

Kai- (trying to get his hair back to normal) ARGH IT WONT WORK!

Reioca- that's because we straightened.

Kai- YOU 2 ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIX MY HAIR!

Reioca- go ahead and try because I'm sure Trility, Trinity, and Dranity are up for a fight.

Button- please push me I'm hungry and my stomach's only got 5 reviews so I want at least 7 before Reioca up date's again.

Chow

Reioca


	4. Chapter 4

Reioca- hey peoples how did ya like the last chapter… I finally reviled Rayne's wild side… hehehe I'm good… this chapter is gonna be a short one… I think… AHHH WHO KNOWS BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T!

Maddy- EVERY BODY DUCK AND COVER!

Reioca U sorry about that I got a little angry there hehe.

Kai- (sitting on the couch next to nobody) (muttering thing about me and Maddy)

Maddy/Reioca- OoU….

Ray- the disclaimer is in the beginning peeps.

Trility- we'll start the story about now.

$#)($&$#&)$&$

The Island Tournament.

(($&$()&$)&$()&

Alice's P.O.V.

I sat in the room that I shared with Teri, rubbing my scars that were made by 2 bullets one on my back and the other on my left arm. I was thinking of that night I escaped from the Abbey ' why did I do that I could have just gone the next day when it was light out and gotten a head start.' I thought angrily 'stupid Boris and his power and technology is the best way to beat opponents theory boy was he wrong'

:; you should try and not think about that and just stay away from them:; said her bitbeast Lupin in her head.

'Yeah I know but how can I just forget about you know who' she thought as she pulled down the back of her shirt and lad down on her back.

:; I don't know but for now you might want to stay low because they're here on the ship:; he said with concern written in his voice.

" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" she yelled out loud and that made Teri run in and say " what wrong I heard you scream something." She said quickly. "Nothing other than the demolition boys are here on the ship, and that they are around our rooms because they have the same level." She just repeated what her bitbeast told her while Teri came running in. "that's not good now is it" Teri said as she closed the door and sat down on her bed. "Nope no at all because they aren't suposto know about me being alive." she said as she rolled over onto her side facing Teri.

:; Tala and Bryan are coming this way so you might want to hide from their sight:; Lupin said in a hurry so she might have enough time to hide because they were almost at the window.

"HO SHIT" she said and made a mad dash for under the bed but she wasn't quick enough because Tala and Brian walked by and looked in the window to find a girl with Black short Spikey hair scramble and fall off the bed then push her self under.

Brian's P.O.V.

Tala and me were walking down the path looking for something to do. When we heard someone yell "OH SHIT!" In the room, we were just about to pass and we looked into the room to see a girl who looked about 14 with black spikey hair fall off the bed she was on and scurry under the bed. I looked at Tala and he looked at me. We continued walking when it hit me ' that girl looked exactly like her the clothes the hair every thing except she was a little older but then that's what you'd expect from me not seeing her for a year.' I thought as I stopped right on the spot and Tala looked at something or me like it was possessed. Then I said " that girl… she, she looked exactly like Alice" Tala just stood there with his eyes getting wider and then he said, "ya know you're right she did but she's dead… isn't she?" he said slowly " I don't know anymore" I said cautiously. " I say we go take another look and see if it's her." Tala said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world. (I don't know how to spell that) " Okay let's go and see."

Back at Alice and Teri's room

'Are they gone yet' Alice asked her Bitbeast from under the bed.

:; yes they are for now… WAIT they're coming back so stay put: Lupin yelled in her head.

" They're coming back… that's just great now I'm gonna be discovered…" Alice said with a lot of worry in her voice.

" They won't find you if we say you left now will they," said Teri with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Just make sure they don't sit on my bed or else I'll be a pancake" Alice said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Trust me they won't and if they do I'll just have to fluff you like a pillow" she said back." Okay here they come so be quite." Said Teri.

$&&&#$)&#&($&)

Reioca- I told you it would be kinda short but I'm on a writers block so I need you people to vote if she should be discovered or not please tell me your opioen and then I'll write whatever u want and yes the dazzling dolphins are going to show up in a few days… I know that for sure.

Maddy- (hugging Ray)

Ray-

Trinity- Chow


	5. Chapter 5

Reioca- I'm updating no matter what that stupid button says.

Button- I'm not stupid!

Maddy- (still hugging Ray) Yes you are.

Button- fine I'm stupid but your worse (points at Reioca and Maddy) if he can point

Maddy- (lets go of Ray)

Reioca- (stops talking)

Maddy/ Reioca- (Kill the button)

Button- XX

)#$())$&$&)&)$)&$).

THE ISLAND TouRnAmEnT

$)&)$&)$&)$&&$

Tala's P.O.V… same place

As me and Brian started to walk back to the room with those girls in it I heard foot step that sounded like someone was running this way. We were about to turn around when a girl who looked to be flame of something ran by really fast and duck into the room next to the one with the girls. She then poked her head out and looked at us for a second then said "D-boys that's not good." Then darted into the room with Alice and Teri in it and then ran back out and into her room. We just stood there and watched this happen.

Teri's P.O.V. In her room

I just sat there trying to think of an excuse for Alice's crawling disappearance, when Rayne came running in here with her cloak off the only thing I could think of was 'oh great she's hyper now' then she said "the D-boys are here and out side room 183." Then ran out and into her room after she closed the door.

Rayne's P.O.V.

I was running as fast as I could trying to get away from every body and get to my room. As I ran down the path, I passed 2 boys. I didn't have time to look at them and I ran back in my room breathing slightly fast but not enough for it to be exhausted sounding. (That probably didn't make sense but hey I'm new at typing this way) I turned around, looked at the 2 boys I passed, my eyes got big (googly), and I ran into Teri and Alice's room and said "the D-boys are here and out side room 183." Then ran out in a flash closing the door behind me. I dashed into Fallon and my room and slammed the door closed then sat on my bed and thought ' I hate it when I get like that' and rolled over onto my stomach and smacked my head on the pillow.

Brian's P.O.V.

Tala and I were walking back to the room that the girl that looked like fire ran out of and knocked on the door.

In Alice and Teri's room

Teri stood up and took a deep breath then exhaled and walked over to the door. Teri opened the door only to come face to face with Tala. " Hello" was all she could get out; she was slightly startled at Tala's being filled with curiosity and hate. " C-can I h-help you" she stuttered.

" Yeah were wondering if we could see the girl that ducked under the bed as we passed the room," Brian said firmly.

"Oh you must mean my friend" she lied quickly.

"Yah can we talk to her" Tala questioned

"um sorry she left a few minutes ago with my team captain" she said and then thought ' OH SHIT I WASNT SUPOSTO SAY THAT!'

" Oh okay then do you know where she is right now?" Brian questioned.

"Um no sorry she left pretty quickly saying she needed to find a friend of hers." Teri lied again.

"Why don't you come in?" she said …(nice try Teri… AHHH DON'T KILL ME TERI AHHHHHH!) The 2 boys walked in and sat down on Alice's bed then heard a little squeal they looked down at the floor and Teri ran out side. They thought it was Teri but right after that, they heard a little moan of pain then all went quite. Teri came back in with Rayne and said "sorry about that I just got really excited when I saw Ra…ven.

"well I guess we'll leave you 2 alone" Brian said and Tala nodded and they both left closing the door behind them.

"OW I feel like a pancake," Alice said as she climbed out from under the bed "they must have gained weight or something."

"Sorry about that I was trying to be nice to them," Teri said in a little please-forgive-me tone.

"It's okay I forgive ya" Alice said in a don't-worry tone as Rayne left to her room.

Kai's room his P.O.V.(finally I got to my crush… well my crush for beyblade (hugs Hiei))

I sat there in my room thinking… thinking about that girl… Rayne…"why did she brush against my arm and not even get close to coming in contact with no one else" that question kept running through my mind as I looked at Dranzer. The Bit chip glowed and Dranzer came out of it in her little birdie form. She looked like a red Cardinal or something. (Yes in this story the bitbeast can come out of the Bitchip… but they have to look like an animal, human, or mammal example Trigator would look like a Nile Crocodile) Dranzer flew up onto my shoulder and whispered "I think you have a crush" into my ear. "No I don't I'm just wondering what she looks like." I said aloud.

:; You forget, I know what your thinking silly:; Dranzer teased in his head.

"Yeah I already knew that" Kai argued out loud sense he knew no one would dare come in here with out knocking… well that's what he though because he had the room to himself other than Dranzer.

"well your wondering why she brushed against you when she was heading towards the ship's plank… well it's eighther she was to busy thinking, she wanted you to follow her, or she just accidentally bumped into ya. But I still don't see why you aren't wondering other things" she said then went back in her blade before Kai got what she was saying.

Kai just sat there until he understood what Dranzer meant then his eyes widened, he yelled " OMG DRANZER YOU ARE SO WRONG I WOULD NEVER-" he was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Then a girl dressed in a tennis outfit walked in and said "oh sorry I thought there was something wrong" then turned around and left. "um" was all he said then stood up and fell on his bed… (he meant to do that.) and then drifted off into Lala land.

$#$#&#$&&)$&

Reioca- THER IT'S SHORT BUT SWEET SO AHAHAHAHAH!

All- OOU

Kai- (hits her across the head with a wooden bat and breaks the bat on her Head) eheheh you need to lean how to control your insanity.

Reioca- OUCH THAT HURT!

All- OO. she's still councious (?).

Kai- but how… you… .

Reioca- hehehe I have a really hard head.

Button- please review and hopefully MASTER Reioca will update… (gets knocked out by Maddy)

Maddy- THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FROGETING ME! Please review.. no you must review you must.

Trility- yeah and we'll continue the story.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Reioco- I hope ya liked the last chapter because I took me a while…. SURE IT MAY BE SHORT BUT STILL IT'S SWEET!

Maddy- OoU um…. Where'd Kai go?

Kai- (hiding in the closet of Destruction)

Reioco- I think he's in here (opens the door to the closet of Destruction and Kai jumps out with a super powered flame-thrower) Oo

Kai- MOVE OUT OF THE WAY OR GET A BURN!

Reioco- um Kai did you forget that Drality is a water type… in other words your not leaving.

Kai- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Drality- U

Dranzer- I look so cute in my animal form a little Red Cardinal awww they are so CUTE!

Trility- well beat being a Snow Owl.

Drality- I'm a Nile Crocodile that could eat both of you whole.

Dranity- well beat being a… wait I don't have an animal form do I.

Reioca- nope you don't but Dragoon is a Heron … a Blue Heron.

Dragoon- COOL! I'm a bird.

Draciel- I'm a Turtle… DUH!

Driger- and I'm a White Tiger… well Duh of course I am.

Ebony- and I'm a Human.

Lupin- and I'm an Arctic Wolf.

Jakurana- and I'm a jaguar.

Panthera- and I'm a Black Panther…

Draquater- and I'm a Resplendent Quetzal. In other words a Green Parrot with a long tail

Trigon- and I look like a Hippo… WHAT! Fine I look like a snow leopard

Reioca- well now that you know what the Bitbeast for the Bladebreakers and the Zodiac's plus my Bitbeast we'll get started.

()&&)#$&$)&$#(&&()&$&)&$&$&$8&.

Teri's P.O.V.

I walked out of the room after the little "incident" with the 2 D-boys and looked around for someone to practice on. My grip on Trigon in creased when I ran into Tyson. My stupid cousin who doesn't even recognizes me, his twin cousin. That stupid idiot would probably recognize me if I were a food of some sort.

I walked over to Tyson's table. Johnny, Ray, Robert, and Max were there also. Robert and Johnny were playing Chess and Max was trying to not barf while Ray just sat there in utter discus. I sat down next to Tyson and dumped a bottle of Pepper over his food with out him noticing… well that would be obvious because he was to busy stuffing his face with a Turkey leg and stuffing. I just smirked and scooted away with Ray and Max looking at me. I just snickered and ducked under the table right before Tyson yelled "AHHHHHHH" and ran to the bathroom. I just climbed back up the seat just to get about everyone's eyes on me. I grabbed one of the chicken legs with a ton of pepper on it, that hadn't been touched and chewed on it and said "WHAT!" everybody kept staring at me and I just snickered. "How did you get him to stop eating… well how did you know that he hated spicy stuff" Max said in an amazed voice. "Well duh the only thing he eats are not spicy and everybody knows that he get sick when he eats that stuff." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Um" was all I got from the peoples. "Okay maybe not everyone but" I was cut off when Tyson came back in a yelled his head off at me for doing that. He said… well I won't go into detail but lets just say he was really pissed.

"Well sorry Tyson but it's to bad you don't even recognize me at all" I said interrupting his Ranting. He paused then said, " what do you mean recognize you." I was dumb founded… well at least I made it look that way. OO " I'M YOUR TWIN COUSIN TERI!" It was Tyson's turn to be suprized, his jaw dropped to the ground along with everyone else's I just "humph" and stomped out with my arms crossed across on my chest and a very mad look on my face.

Yes I finally got that trough to him and the fact I know him very well. 'Man am I good or what.' I thought triumphantly while entering Alice and mine room, I grabbed my one piece-bathing suite and went into the bathroom and got changed. I came out wearing a Red one piece with a golden Dragon on it the bathing suite had 1 inch straps that went over my shoulders and connected in the back to another strap from the my sides. I grabbed a towel from the rack filled with different shaped towels 'they are really strange to have so many Towels in here… gosh what do they think there's gonna be 4 people in here ARGH!' I though as I grabbed my goggles then walked out of my room with the towel in hand towards the swimming pool.

Swimming pool… Oliver's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the edge of the pool with a bunch of girls looking at me. I was wearing dark blue trunks; (well the shorts that guys wear when they go for a swim… evil boys just stare at me humph. It's not fair that I have to be the only girl that can dive really well and still swims and that has passed my lessons 3 times ARGH!) And a girl in a red one-piece swim-suite with a golden dragon on it walked over in my direction she dumped her Towel on a tanning chair. She then grabbed her goggles that were Red with black lens and put them on she walked up to the edge of the pool and jumped like 5 feet in the air tucked into a ball then straightened out and did a dive… (It's called a tuck dive) into the water it took her a minute to resurface but she did. I just watched her pull her self out of the water take her goggles then do the same type of dive except she jumped like 9 feet in the air and then did her dive. 'She's good' I thought as she pulled her self out of the water and then sat on the edge. I looked the other way before she caught me staring at her with googly eyes.

Teri's P.O.V. (I am SO MEAN…. Teri don't take what you're about to do personally okay)

I pulled my self out of the water and sat on the edge. I looked around at the boys that were staring at me, I just though 'they are so dorks' and looked at the guy with green hair also sitting on the side and remembered that earlier he looked board. I thought of a really good prank to pull on him that just might perk him up a little. I slid into the water trying not to make any noise and went under water.

Back to Oliver's P.O.V.

I looked back towards where the girl was and remembered her name was Teri then I felt someone grab my feet and it pulled me into the water from my spot. Now I'm under the water looking at all the people in the water when someone swims in front of me to the surface. It looked Like she was the one who pulled me under so I swam up to the surface to come face to face with the girl and she just laughed at me before flipping over and submerging herself.

$#)&$()&)&$)&$)&)$&

Reioca- Reia thought of that so don't kill me please

Reioco- that was very weird she left it there because she though it could almost be a cliffy.

Trility- well you know what to do Review peoples or else nothing.

Chow


End file.
